meritfandomcom_de-20200213-history
Merit
Allgemeines * Merit ist eigentlich ihr Nachname, hasst ihren Vornamen, hat sich mit ihrer Familie überworfen/bzw. hasst ihre Eltern ** Vater: Joshua ** Mutter: Meredith ** Bruder: Robert ** Schwestern: Charlotte, Caroline (tot) * Reich aufgewachsen, 10 Jahre Ballettunterricht, Debütantinnenball mit Nick Breckenridge * Wurde Anfang April zum Vampir im Alter von 27, um ihr Leben zu retten, Von Ethan Sullivan, Meister von Haus Cadogan * Teilt sich das Haus mit Mallory * Doktorandin, arbeitet seit 3 Jahren an ihrer Doktorarbeit, über romantische Literatur im Mittelalter; Wurde von Haus Cadogan exmatrikuliert, Uni akzeptiert Vampire nicht, wäre eh geflogen; University of Chicago * schlank und groß (173 cm); Kastanienbraune Haare, gerade geschnittener Pony; blaue Augen; hübsch * Fährt einen alten Volvo, leuchtend orange * liebt Fast-Food und ist nach der Wandlung immer hungrig * Findet Ethan von Tag eins an SEXY, widerstreitende Gefühle, will ihn nicht wollen (erster Kuss S. 144), * als sie der erste Durst überkommt beißt sie fast Ethan, der sich nicht wehren kann, Amber greift ein Drohung die durchs Fenster geworfen wurde: "Du Cadogan-Schlampe. Hälst dich für was Besseres? Das nächste Mal stirbst du." * Wird am Ende von Buch 1 28 * beim 1. Gespräch im Büro fühlt sie einen Zorn, der sich seltsam abgetrennt anfühlte; Vampir in ihr forderte Ethan heraus ** wenn sie gestresst oder ängstlich ist, spürt sie den Vampir in sich als etwas unabhängiges (Buch 2 S. 74ff) Haus Cadogan Initiantin Wurde zur Hüterin ernannt Arbeitet eng mit der Wache zusammen Bekommt das Katana der Hüterin (von Catcher verbessert) Seit Anbeginn des Hauses in dessen Besitz, rot lackierte Scheide, Merit kann damit Waffen spüren Fähigkeiten Bei der Herausforderung war sie ungewöhnlich Stark und Schnell für einen 2 Tage alten Vampir Widerstand gegen Beeinflussung * Ethan bei der Initiation, als er sie nach vorne gerufen hat * Widerstand Celina im Red kann Magie spüren Morgan Er manövriert Merit in eine ausweglose Situation. Sie muss zustimmen, dass er um sie werben darf. Morgan kann auch mit ihr per Gedanken sprechen Merit fühlt sich von Ethan verraten, da er ihr befiehlt, das Angebot anzunehmen. Ohne Rücksicht auf ihre Gefühle hat er nur einen weiteren Verbündeten im Sinn. Sie mag ihn und genießt seine Gesellschaft, hat aber das Gefühl ihre Beziehung aus der Distanz zu beobachten Buch 2 waren zusammen bei Mallorys Abschiedsparty und haben sich gut amüsiert, als Ethan auftauchte und Merit als Hüterin mit nahm * bei der Party der Merits taucht er unglaublich wütend auf, er hat einen Anruf erhalten * er weiß auch von dem Tanz * fragt sie ob sie Ethan fickt Sie trennen sich im Streit Buch 2 * Ende Mai zieht sie ins Haus ein * Morgan hat ihr ein Poster von sich aufhängen lassen * bekommt von Ethan einen Dolch (kleine Goldscheibe, ähnlich dem Medaillon, darauf steht Hüterin Cadogans) mit Oberschenkelholster geschenkt, das ist Tradition dass ein Meister dem Hüter eine Klinge schenkt Celina lauert Merit vor dem Haus auf. Sie sagt Ethan hätte Merit das angetan, nicht sie selbst. Ein einziger Tritt reicht aus um Merit kampfunfähig zu machen. Merits Vampirin kommt zu Vorschein und sie ist zu schwach um sich zu wehren. Celina sagt, dass Merit jetzt ihre Menschlichkeit verloren hat, und sie auch nicht zurück bekommt. Merit ist von den Sinneseindrücken etwas überwältigt. Aber sie kehrt zum Haus zurück und fordert Ethan heraus. Merit ist schnell, schneller. Der Kampf ist ausgeglichen. Mallory taucht auf und nockt sie mit einer blauen Kugel aus. Merits Wandlung war nicht komplett abgeschlossen. Jetzt durchlebt sie den Rest Im Laufe des Buches bekommt sie immer wieder karminrote Umschläge, mit Nachrichten, Du bist eingeladen. Die letzte Enthält noch: Buckingham-Brunnen. Mitternacht. 20 Minuten vorher macht sie sich auf den Weg. Bei einer war ein Karte dabei: aufgestempelte Fleur-de-lis und die Initialen RG Buch 3 Buckingham-Brunnen Anfang Juni Noah taucht am Brunnen auf, er hat ihr die Einladungen geschickt. Will mit ihr reden ohne das Ethan davon erfährt. er will sie für die Rote Garde anwerben, Jonah wäre ihr Partner Wenn der Krieg ausbricht, müsste sie ihr Haus verlassen und vorerst erstmal im verborgenen arbeiten Große Versammlung * Ethan leiht Merit aus an Gabriel Keene, sie soll während den Versammlungen hüten * Mallory hat ihr ein Schutzamulett gemacht, mit einem Raben drauf * Ethan war auch dabei (#), Gabriel wurde zwar angeschossen aber nicht ernsthaft verletzt * im Vorfeld gab es eine Schießerei auf das Klein und Rot, Tony wurde kurz verdächtigt aber dann tot aufgefunden * Adam steckt hinter allem, er lockt Merit zu einem aufgebrachten Gabriel, in der Hoffnung dass er sie erledigt, bzw. sie ihn ** hierbei kommt Merit zu der einzigartigen Erfahrung einen Gestaltwandler zu beobachten wie er sich wandelt (Nick ist ein Panther und sein Kopf reicht ihr bis zum Ellbogen) Ethan hat Merit erobert, und ALLE im Haus haben es mitbekommen (hat sich erst eine Woche vorher von Morgan getrennt) aber als es am nächsten Tag zu Spannungen kommt zwischen ihm und einem Formwandler, trennt er sich von Merit (#) Vorname Caroline Buch 4 Ende August Die Faszination der Menschen für die Vampire ist abgeflaut und in (Hass) umgeschlagen. Demonstranten vor den Toren, mehr Feensöldner, keine Menschen mehr im Haus. Raves Merit untersucht einen Rave mit Jonah, rettet Sarah und erwacht in seinem Bett in Haus Grey Ethan sie hat einen Traum von ihm, nachdem er gepflockt wurde, der sich sehr real anfühlt Buch 5 Jonah * Nach Ethans Tod verbringt sie viel Zeit mit Jonah, er unterstützt sie bei ihren Missionen, sie verbringen auch manchmal Freizeit zusammen * Jonah ist in Merit verliebt und küsst sie, die lässt ihn so kurz nach Ethans Tod aber abblitzen Claudia * besucht mit Jonah die Feenkönigin Claudia um über den brennenden Himmel zu sprechen Sirene * wohnt im Michigansee auf einer Insel * Merit lässt sich mit einem Hubschrauber hinbringen, spricht mit ihr über den schwarzen See